A blessing in disguise
by BellaLilianSwan
Summary: Rosalie has been rape and Carlisle found her in the street. One day they found out that she's pregnant with cute baby Bella? Will the Cullen welcome them to their family? Will Bella and Edward end up falling in love?... Summary sucks :)
1. Worst Nightmare

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

Chapter 1: Worst Nightmare

Rosalie's P.O.V.

I'm on my way home from my friend's house Vera. As I walk in this dark street, cold breezes touches my skin. I hadn't really realized how late it was. While I was hurriedly walking I didn't really pay much attention to my surroundings, luckily I was a few streets away from my house that's when someone called my name abruptly.

"Rose" a man yelled while his friend unceremoniously laughing .My stomach twisted when I recognize this voice; it was him, Royce King my fiancé drunk with his friend.

"This is my Rose" Royce shouted sounding just as stupid and laughing along with his friend and lust expressed in their eyes while looking at me. Suddenly Royce ripped my jacket from my shoulder.

"Stop it Royce your drunk" I yelled with anger evidence in my voice.

"Show them how beautiful you are Rose" he said while still laughing.

"Cut it out your drunk" I yelled again but it was no use, no one can hear it. I tried to fight them but they are too strong. Then it happens, my worst nightmare I just have been sexual assault by my own fiancé. After what they done to me they left me in this street and thought I was dead.

Now I was just alone lying in this cold street thinking of what I want the most. "Death" I want to die, I want to end my life now. I can't face this kind of catastrophe, I felt shame, abase and also anger hatred at the same time and all of this is because of Royce King.

…**.**

**TIME SKIP**

Hours had been passed I am still lying in here becoming more and more anxious of my death. Why would it take so long? All I want was to die!

Just then I heard someone approached me then I saw a blonde man with golden eyes bite my neck and a pang of pain is engulfing first in my neck then it spread through my throat and every minute would passed it spreads in every part of my whole body. It felt like I was on fire. Heat spread through my veins. Makes me feel I'm burning. I wish it would stop.

Carlisle's P.O.V.

"Dr. Cullen your shift is over." My assistant nurse said who is Nurse Jackson that has black hair, brown eyes and is 5'4 tall.

"Ok thanks" I replied with a smile on my face.

I am so happy and at the same time anxious. Well I'm happy because today I was successful in helping my patients and anxious because I can't wait to see and spent my time with my family, especially my beautiful wife Esme. While I'm on my way home driving my black Mercedes I smelt human blood, thanks to my super senses and because of my curiosity I trail the scent of human blood and there I saw a helpless girl lying in this cold street. So I hurriedly ran towards her in human pace just in case someone would see me and wouldn't get suspicious. As I get near her, I hear her very slowly heartbeat an evidence that she only has short time left. I couldn't leave her here and die without justice so I'm thinking of biting her but someone might see me so I looked around but found no one, after all its late midnight no human would be roaming around, so I bit her neck and letting my venom spread through her system.


	2. Who is she?

Chapter 2: Who is she?

Carlisle's P.O.V.

"I'm sorry I promise this will be over soon." I murmur to her knowing she couldn't hear me because of the pain. I carried her to my car gently in human pace so her physical injuries won't add. As I drive home I can hear her moan in agony I felt sorry for her but I had no choice, she is dying. There is no other option. When we reach home I called one of my adoptive sons who is Emmett.

"Emmett" I yelled and in just one blink he is in my side.

"What?" he replied "Help me carry this poor girl" I said while passing her the girl who is still moaning in pain.

"Yeah sure, I should make her comfortable" Emmett said in his booming voice.

While I'm heading to the front door I saw my wife Esme in worried expression.

"What happen?" she said. "I'll explain later. First I'll need to give her some medications." I said as I kiss her forehead. Then I hurriedly went upstairs using my vampire speed to get my aiding kit. When I get back I saw that Alice my adoptive daughter had already changed the girl's clothes into new ones.

"I can't believe it what if someone might see you" Edward said who is also my adoptive son, as I start the medication; I guess he had read my mind and found out that I had bitten her where someone could see me.

Edward P.O.V.

I heard Carlisle's car engine stop in front of our house then he called out for Emmett who is busy playing his play station and because of our inquisitiveness we all went outside then we saw Emmett carry a wounded girl who is moaning in pain, but before the girl arrived Alice had brought Jasper far away from the house knowing what would happen.

Emmett had brought the girl to the living room and place her to the couch making her more comfortable while Carlisle went upstairs to get his aiding kit. When Alice came back without Jasper she had gotten new clothes obviously for the girl.

"Guys would you leave us for a minute" Alice said with a goofy grin on her face. Then we left to give her some privacy in changing her roughish clothes. I heard everyone's thought in various subject

"Man he's hot" Emmett thought

"Oh poor girl what happen to her?" My Mom thought with a worried expression on her face.

"Yes I have a new sister… Shopping Buddies!" Alice thinks while jumping up and down because of her excitement. However Carlisle's thought where vulnerable, how could he do that biting the girl in the middle of the street what if someone might see him.

"I can't believe it what if someone might see you" I told him with clenched teeth.

"Don't worry I secured the place before doing it and I don't have any option she might die" He said in a stern voice then I just sighed. "What happen it's done Edward, Lets just hope that no one see it" Esme, My mom said. "Who is she Edward?" Emmett asked while still smiling then I start reading her mind but I can't read anything. "I don't know Emmett I can't read her mind"

"Maybe because of the venom that spread through her brain causing it to block her mind" Carlisle said in a grim tone. "Oh. what will we do to her Carlisle" I said raising one of my eyebrow and walking towards my piano "It's up to her if she go in her own way" he replied. I can't believe it Carlisle bite her in the street what if someone see him. She's going to be a newborn soon and it'll be very much trouble I thought to myself. Then I started playing my piano to get some peace of mind.


	3. Confusion and Frustration

Chapter 3: Confusion and Frustration

Emmett P.O.V.

It's been 7 days since Carlisle found the most beautiful girl I've ever met and she won't still wake up why would it take so long Is this even possible why would her transformation take place in 7 day all I know that the venom spread through the system last for only 3 days maybe Carlisle's too late in biting her maybe her heart stop beating when the venom engulf her body but wait her heart is still beating faster than the normal pace and she is still screaming because of the pain. _Confusion is eating me AHHHHH…._ I scream mentally

"Emmett stop screaming in your head." Edward yelled.

"Sorry bro"

"Carlisle why won't she wake up its been seven days the venom is still rushing through her system?"

"I don't know Emmett let's just wait when she wakes up and Emmet you need to hunt" Carlisle replied

"No Carlisle I'm fine I should wait for her to wake up" I said

"Emmett, Carlisle is right you should hunt with Edward and Jasper your eyes are black and you will be needing your strength when she'll wake up" Alice said

"Okay Alice but when would she waking up" I replied still anxious of when would she wake up.

"I don't know I can't see her future" Alice said in sad expression and because of that Jasper came rushing through her side comforting her.

"Edward, Jasper we better get going now' I said in my booming voice making them all jump except for Edward

_Never getting used to it _I thought

"Well I am" Edward said while chuckling. And then we dashed out through the door using our vampire speed and headed deeper through the forest.

As I ran I let my instinct overpower me then I caught the scent of some bears and I let the unattractive smell drag me forward. When I saw my prey I jump swiftly and I snapped its neck in a graceful movement before relishing in the sweet taste of blood as it touched my lips. When I finish my first prey I licked my lips and focus on my second victim

Alice P.O.V.

I can't see her future! I am getting frustrated I've been trying in here for what seems like hours sitting in a cross legged position while my hands are on my knees and closing my eyes like a typical fortune teller well except I don't have a crystal ball. Now I am really getting a headache if that's even possible

"Alice Honey it's okay well just wait when she will wake up you don't need to see her future." Esme said comforting me while rubbing my back.

"Thanks Mom" I said with a smile

"Anytime Honey" Esme replied

And an hour later the boys came back from their hunting trip and Jasper came rushing next to me at vampire speed and in just one blink our lips met together and we kissed each other with passion and after that we break apart.

"I think she is waking up" Emmett yelled with excitement evidence in his voice.

"She is?" I said while bouncing up and down and grinning like an idiot

"Alice sweetie calm down please ….." Jasper said

"Oops Sorry" I replied trying calm down myself

"It's okay sweetie it's Okay" Jasper replied sending me calm waves.

"Thanks honey" I said then I kissed his cheek.


	4. Newborn

Chapter 4: Newborn

Rosalie's P.O.V.

I still felt the burn rush through my body and it's been days, I've lost count but still I am pretty sure that I am not near to death because every seconds, minutes, hours, and days, I becoming stronger and stronger than a typical human would be and my heart beats very fast.

"I think she is waking up" a man yelled with a booming voice.

"She is?" a girl said with an evidence excitement in her voice.

I tried to open my eyes but its still hurts and it doesn't open. I tried again still nothing I was about give up but I heard the man's voice encouraging me.

"Please open your eyes" he said. Then I tried again and my eyes slowly open.

Everything was so clear. I could see every speck of dust. I could smell everything with a single breath. I could hear everything within a few yards.

What's going on? Was I finally dead?

"Carlisle she's awake" The man yelled in his booming voice making me jump

"Oops sorry" he said while giving me an apologetic smile.

While I sat up slowly four beautiful people came dashing very fast in the dining room watching me anxiously.

"How are you feeling" the honey blond man ask. I couldn't look away from him trying to figure out where I met him then memories came flooding through my mind he was the one who had found me after my ex fiancé and his friends had raped me and the one who put me in so much pain.

"You… you're the man who put me through pain" I yelled to them while getting angry at the same time.

"You could have just leave me ….. I breathed " you found me then you hurt me…."

The man didn't speak. He only stared at me with sadness in his eyes.

"You'll need to calm down" a man with a blonde hair said using his southern accent.

"I'm sorry I was just trying to saved you I couldn't live you to die ….. I just can't" The honey blond man said.

I felt a surge of anger rising through me. It probably showed on my face because they are standing protectively to one another.

I glanced at every each of them trying to force myself to keep calm. I took a deep.

"Who are you? WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" I ask still trying to calm down myself.

"ANSWER ME"

"Yes we will answer your question dear but first you'll need to calm down." A girl with caramel hair said using her motherly voice.

"I'm Carlisle " the honey blond man said "And I am Esme his mate " the caramel hair girl said

"I m Alice" The pixie girl said brightly "We're going to be sister….ooh let's go shopping.. Do you love shopping? Alice asked grinning widely

"Okay" I smiled at her

"This is my mate Jasper" Alice said gesturing to other blond man "And this is Edward my brother" pointing to the bronze hair boy.

"I'm Emmett the big and handsome one" the big one said grinning widely

"Nice to meet you all I'm Rosalie Lilian Hale" I said.

"Well as for your second question I Bit you" Carlisle said

I looked up at him in a shock expression "What?"

"Do you know about vampires?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah they are mythical creatures who drink blood and burn in sunlight." I replied

"Well we're vampires and you are also a vampire."

"Vampire is this kind of a sick joke" I stared at him before glancing every each of them. They all had the same golden eyes and they are pale and also beautiful. Did that mean I am like them too?

"Please you'll need to calm down" Carlisle said

"Ok prove it" I spat harshly. They all looked deeply hurt by my outburst, but they also had a strange essence of acceptance.

"See this" Emmet yelled while he lifted the cabinet and balance it in his pinkie finger.

"Watch me" Edward said. Suddenly he was in my side then in one blink he was back on his place.

I had been embarrassed by my sudden outburst they are really telling the truth they are vampires and I am a vampire.

"We have super strength were fast but Edward Is the fastest. Our skin is hard and we have sensitive senses, we are cold like the dead and we never sleep and also were immortal so we never age and our body is frozen at the age we are bitten. We drank animal blood instead of human blood and some vampires have a gift for example Alice can see the future, Edward can read minds, and Jasper can controls emotion and you're a newborn which means you have extra strength and speed in a couple of months you can't also control your blood lust either." Esme said gently

"Carlisle her eyes and she still has a heartbeat" Alice said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I don't know about that as for now" Carlisle said

"What am I supposed to do now"? I asked

"Well it's up to you whether you go to your own way but please consider your welcome anytime to become a member of this coven" Carlisle said

"I'll join besides I have nowhere to go" I said

"Stay with us Rosalie It would be fun to have you here in the family" Esme said gently

I didn't want to stay in here because of Carlisle, Yes he is the one who had save me though he also the reason why I would be damned in this life for eternity. But I didn't want to be alone and also they are eager to join me their family.

"Thank you"I said to them


	5. Hunting Trip

Author's Note:

Tnx guys and just keep reading.

Sara 1287

brittany08forever

Rouge Raina

Aliegator 2014

Alexitacanada - Sorry but bella doesn't come in this chapter

Chapter 5: Hunting trip

Rosalie's P.O.V.

I truly believe of what they said to me earlier but still it angered me for changing a monster that would kill an innocent prey just to make itself stronger nor satisfied and also I was fond of having a normal life who would have pretty babies and a loving husband but in a matter of time it was all gone now I would be dammed for the rest of my existence.

Well maybe one day I would get my revenge to the man and his friends I loathed and hated the most who had raped me and left me on those cold streets.

But shallow as I was I like being who I am; now beautiful like a Greek God except for the red eyes with blue orbs

"Rosalie. Carlisle is making a theory why you have different eyes and has a heartbeat." Alice said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"You must be thirsty dear your going to hunt and we'll come with you." Esme said. As soon as she said that I felt my throat dry like I didn't drink water for a whole year.

"Okay I think I can do that" I replied

"Good. Esme, Alice, Edward, Jasper lets come with her" Emmet said excitedly.

They all nodded. "Let's go Rosalie" Alice said

Then Alice, Esme, Emmet, Edward, and Jasper headed through the forest running while I was following them in unnatural speed. While running I let my senses take over me and then I smelt the disgusting scent and heard its frantic heartbeat so I trail over it. When I was close enough someone stop me by grabbing me with strong pair of arms "Rosalie don't" Emmet shouted

"Why?" I asked getting annoyed

"Rose it's a human blood" Emmet said

"I thought it was an animal blood because you told me it isn't appealing to us so I followed the scent." I replied. Then all five beautiful vampires eyeing me with wide eyes like I've grown another head.

"What?" I yelled through clench teeth

"It's just that you're the first vampire we met that get disgusted with the scent of human blood. How come human blood doesn't appeal to you? " Jasper said with hidden jealousy in his eyes

"Oh…..Well when I was human I don't particularly like the scent of human blood maybe I carried one of my human traits.?" I said but it turned out to be a question

"Oh" was all they said still eyeing me

"Interesting. You're one of a kind Rosalie, lucky for you to carry that trait of yours" Esme said to me while smiling

So I return the smile to her in exchange to her gentleness

"Can I hunt now?" I said getting impatient

"Sure just follow your instincts" Alice said and I just nod

"What do you hear?"Emmett asked me while I concentrated for the second time I could hear everything around me.

"Since you don't want to ruin your pretty dress snap the neck first before you drink its blood" Alice said.

I glanced at Emmett who smiled at me encouragingly "Go ahead Rosalie"

I heard a light footstep of an elk a few miles away and without hesitating I took off, running and letting my instinct overtake me while they were following a few feet behind me. I spotted my prey and lunged at the bigger one. It yelped in surprise but before he could get out of my grip I snap its neck quickly. I sank my teeth into it and felt the warm blood on my mouth.

The smell was also disgusting but much better than the human blood maybe one day I could get use to it.

Carlisle's P.O.v.

As Esme and the others went on a hunting trip with Rosalie; I was in my study room making up theories about how Rosalie has a heartbeat and different eye color. Her eye color is very unique compared to every other vampire of our kind. For a newborn, her Irises are red while it has a blue orbs. A one of a kind.

As time pass by, I only end up one theory that I'm not sure of. Then finally I have decided on calling a very dear friend of mine.

"Hello?...

A/N:

What do you think?

Review & Review


	6. Shopping trips and Phonecalls

Author's note: Hey guys to avoid confusion The Cullen currently lives in New York where they found Rosalie

And by the way thanks for reading it mean so much.

Chapter 6: Shopping trip and Phone calls

Rosalie's P.O.V.

When we reached home after the hunt, Alice was grinning like crazy.

"Alice?"I called for her attention.

"Yeah?" She asked attentively.

"Would you please stop smiling like a mad woman? It's creeping me out" I said annoyed making her giggle.

"Sorry I was just thinking." She said still grinning.

"And what could that be dear?"Esme asked as she slowly approaches us wrapping an arm on my shoulder.

"Well…I just thought that since human blood doesn't appeal to Rosalie. We can go shopping with no worries!"Alice said while bouncing up and down and clapping her hands. I looked at her weirdly but Esme just smile at me.

"That's a great idea dear. Come on Rosalie, why don't you go get ready to your room that Alice would be showing you then when you're done we'll be going at Bergenfield."Esme said with her calm motherly voice.

"Ok" I said and followed Alice to what Esme said was my room.

I gasp at what I saw. The room was just so beautiful; the walls were painted in red and white colors and there was a black bed with a red bed sheet and pillows that was found in the middle of my room and was near the window where I can see the beautiful view of the forest. On the other side there was huge I mean very huge closet that is painted in color black.

"Do you like it?" Alice ask me

"Wow… I love it Thanks" I squeal

"Now young lady you'll need to get ready "Alice said giving me a denim pants and a cute pink top with a cardigan, also a chuck Taylor shoes that would perfectly match my outfit.

"Hurry… Change into that outfit and I will be downstairs" Alice said and left my room quickly.

While I was done changing my outfit into new one, I went to the mirror which is near at my closet and saw my reflection; wow I look definitely great the top is really showing my curves and it is really comfortable.

"Rosalie let's go now I can't wait to go shopping" Alice yelled at me from downstairs and with that I hurriedly run in vampire speed.

"Boys let's go now we'll be needing you to carry the shopping bags" Alice said while the boys groaned. After that we went inside to Alice's yellow Porsche while the boys were in Edward's silver Volvo.

Alice was on driver seat driving at 140 mph if I wasn't vampire I think I'm going to have a heart attack and Esme was on the passenger seat while I was on the backseat.

The ride was fun enough, Alice was always babbling about clothing styles, fashion at top speed in her usual optimistic voice and I didn't even listen to her I keep on thinking of revenge to Royce and his friend

"Rosalie were here" Esme said snapping me out of my thought

"Huh?"I said "Deer are you okay seems like you're lost in your thought I called your name for five times." Esme said in her usual gently voice while she had a worried expression plastered on her face

"Umm sorry I was just umm…. Thinking"

"LET'S NOT WASTE TIME LET'S; GO SHOPPING" Alice exclaimed jumping up and down.

I just shook my head at Alice eagerness while following them.

Edward's P.O.V.

I was constantly laughing with my two brother, with their jokes also trying to distract myself on anyone's thought but on the contrary I was having a hard a time while I was laughing I heard Rosalie's intrusive thought I was shock and Jasper felt the sudden change of my emotion.

"What's wrong Edward?"Jasper asked.

"It's Rosalie" I said through gritted teeth

"Hey, what is it about her. Hmm I know she's thinking of handsome me" Emmet said wagging his two eyebrows.

"Emmet be serious it's not about you her thought was so violent, she wanted to kill someone, like she wanted some revenge to that man she's thinking."I said low enough so the girls on the other car won't hear me.

"We need to tell this to Carlisle, we don't even know what happen to her the night that Carlisle found her."Jasper said.

"Yeah I think we should" I said.

"Ok I'm lost" Emmet said with a dumb expression, I just rolled my eyes at him and Jasper smacks the back of his head making him whine like 5 years old.

"Grow up Em" I said

Alice's P.O.V.

As soon as we enter the shopping mall I tugged Rosalie's arm and drag her to the nearest store while the others where following us behind. I was so excited, this would the best shopping trip ever !

When we walked to the nearest store which is a dress shop I squealed , the fabrics, the color, the texture it was just so cute like I was on my personal heaven

"All of them are really cute" I said running my hands over the various dresses.

They just rolled my eyes at me except for Esme who just smile

In a span of 15 minutes I had already 10 Dress on my arm, 3 on Esme and 5 on Rosalie which I throw to her.

Being a Cullen was so convenient. The whole decades I've been living with my family, not a day we'll have a financial problem.

After picking some cute dresses and finished purchasing them, the three of us walk out of the shop. We we're looking at some displayed clothing at the windows when Rosalie suddenly stopped in her tracks. We walk back to where she was standing and it looks like she's deep in thought.

"Rosalie?" I called her attention."

"Are you okay dear?"Esme asked getting worried. Rosalie stared at something then focuses on it

"I'm feeling this weird desire..." She trailed off making me nervous

"What desire is that" asked

"Umm eat..." Then it hit me.

"Edward? Edward, where are you guys? We need you her now! Hurry" I thought

Carlisle's P.O.V.

"Hello Eleazar" I said through the phone

"Oh… Carlisle it's been a long time my friend" he replied

"Yes Indeed"

"Why did you call Carlisle?" he ask

"Oh for that we'll I change a vampire recently" I said nervously

"And?"

"And her transformation takes place in seven days" I said

"Oh that's quiet intriguing Carlisle and very uncertain" he said fascinated.

"I called to ask if you have some ideas about this. I've been having my own theories though, but I can't put it right."I replied

"Can you explain this to me Carlisle?"

Then I explain to him from the begging of Rosalie's transformation, I also told him one of my theories that she has a gift on being easy to interact with humans and I'm not exactly sure of that.

After explaining to him he comes up with some of his theories that: she is part human and something was growing inside of her system which she could be sharing with the venom while her transformation.

A/N: WHAT DO YOU THINK?

Should I continue?


	7. The Talk

Authors note: So here is chapter 7 and thanks for the reviews and reading this story guys I hope you won't get bored in this chapter because it's kind of long ;)

Chapter 7: The talk

Jasper's P.O.V.

We are now at a furniture shop searching for a flat screen television for Emmett's Wii while the girl's are on their own little girly shopping world.

"Hey Eddie I want this one" Emmett said like a five years old kid instead of a seventy-year old vampire while pouting.

"Shut up Emmet and my name is not Eddie its Edward" He growled.

Emmett was searching for the right flat screen television as he said, which is not really necessary because all them are alike but Emmett being Emmett suddenly bump into a flat screen television and fall into the ground which definitely broke the screen.

A mere second a human came to us which must be the employee thank god his scent doesn't really appealing or else I would jump to him and suck his blood.

"Sir we strictly charge damage" The employee said through clenched teeth with an annoyed expression plastered on his face.

"Emmett you pay for it" I said annoyed well not really annoyed though maybe because of the employee.

"But I don't have money with me" Emmett pouted

"Then why did you drag us in here" I replied.

"Well I thought I brought my wallet but I promise I'll make up to you guys" he said looking guilty now: well he should be.

"I'm not going to pay for that Edward" I said.

"Fine" Edward said while huffing.

After Edward paid for the damage his emotion change into panic to anxious to jittery and it's like someone stabs a knife on me.

"Edward you're killing me with your Emotion" I said sending calm waves to him.

"Sorry, Alice need us now, it's Rosalie" Edward said while running out the store in human pace and while Emmet and me following behind him.

Rosalie's P.O.V.

I just told Alice that I desired to eat, and then she grabbed my arms tightly. I looked at her weirdly. What is she doing? Then after a couple of seconds; Edward, Jasper, and Emmett came running toward us. Emmett suddenly went behind me and grabbed my shoulders while Jasper stood behind me.

"What are you guys doing? Let me go" I yelled.

"Rosalie, calm down" Jasper said soothingly and in a matter of second I was already feeling calm.

"Rosalie tell me what you want.t" Edward asked seriously. What are they talking about? They are so out of their minds.

"I just wanted to eat…" I was cut off by Alice.

"Oops….False alarm guys" Everybody looked at her weirdly except for Edward. They are so weird.

"Alice dear, what do you mean by false? Esme asked gently.

"Well… She doesn't want to eat what we think she wants but she want's food as in **human food **specifically fruits." She explained; quoting her fingers on the word human food.

"What?" They all asked in unison like it's so not believable. What's wrong with eating human food?

"There is something wrong. Vampires don't eat human food it's kind of disgusting" Edward explained. I was thinking of how he answered the question that was running through my head then realizes that he has a gift of reading minds and I made mental note to get used to it even though it's really annoying.

"Well, I don't care if it's disgusting because I'm craving for fruits now If you'll excuse me I'll be leaving you crazy vampires and grab some disgusting human foods" I said too low enough so no human can hear except for them.

I left them standing still and walked toward the fruit stand I've been eyeing for a while now.

I bought a piece of apple and tried to eat it without hesitating; and it's not that bad at all as what they said.

While finishing the last bite they gave me that stare again and it's kind of frustrating.

Esme's P.O.V.

By the time we reached home; Carlisle stood up from our love seat and went to my side in vampire speed. He ushered for us to seat with him in the living room which we did. He looks at all of us before clearing his throat.

"So umm... Rosalie would you mind telling us your human life as well as night before I change you? Well if you're not ready then I won't force…"but Carlisle was cut off by Rosalie

"No its okay we'll I treat you us family even for a short time and trust you enough including you Carlisle

Even though I'm ungrateful for your help."Rosalie said

"Go ahead Rosalie" I said warmly

"Just don't interrupt me and when you have question just save it when I'm done" She said to us.

"We'll I was born in Rochester, New York, I had two younger brothers, a housewife of a mother, and also my father worked at a bank. My mother told me always that I was born beautiful and they took pride in it, which I basically enjoyed. One day, my mother made me dress up nicely to just deliver my father's forgotten lunch and hope that Royce King which is the son's owner of the bank will catch my attention and basically it did after that he keeps sending me roses and I receive them I like him but not enough to be called love. Eventually he got on one knee and ask me to marry him and because I was to shallow I said yes. One week before my wedding I went to visit my friend Vera when I went home I stumbled into my drunken fiancé or I might say ex fiancé which is Royce king and his friend at first Royce introduce me into her friends and after that he started ripping my clothes I shout for help p but no one seems to hear it and I fight them but they're too strong well they rape me and after that they left me in the street and thought I was dead" Rosalie said in verge of tears and because of that Rosalie dash outside while Emmett was following behind him.

Emmett's P.O.V.

"Rosalie wait" I yelled while following her...Wow I wonder how she runs so fast than me. oh yeah I nearly forgot that she's a newborn

"Wait "I yelled again while running through her on full speed and this time I get a grip on her

"Let me go Emmett!" Rosalie yelled while trying to get away from my grip thank God I was the strongest vampire on earth or else my arms won't be in the exact place right now.

"Where are you going Rosalie? I asked and this time she doesn't try to get away from my grip so I let her go but instead she pull me into a hug and she sob hysterically in the crook of my neck while I was trying to rub her back in order to soothe her "Rosalie" I said to her and she shifted her head enough to meet my eyes whoa I was literary shock I thought she was only dry sobbing but no she cries and there were true tears escaping from her eyes.

"I want to seek for vengeance" She said while I wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Rosalie, Let me tell you what. I am not the man that is too serious and I was just being myself; always cheery and sometimes I'm an idiot always fooling around but In times like this I could be serious and you know what I had some sort of connection to you and I don't know what that means. The first time I saw your eyes when you wake from your transformation all I could see was pain and I was in pain too when I saw them all I wanted do was to erase them badly and bring light in it. Sometimes I was so eager to ask what happen to you when Carlisle found you that night but I don't want to because I know that you'll tell us eventually when the time is right."I said to her.

"You can't Emmett the only one can bring happiness to me was to take revenge. Can you understand that?" She said

"Believe me Rose I understand you, I understand how you feel I know what you want to do but it isn't worth it.

If your done making revenge; then what? You can't forget the past that is buried into your mind but the only thing that you can do is to move on. At least learn to forgive Rose and always remember I will be by your side in every step of the way."I replied

"Your right thanks Emmett" She said.

I look into her beautiful eyes and for the first time I saw it lit up. I never noticed, but there were little golden flecks in every blue orb which make her more beautiful. I realize that we're getting closer also our gaze burn even deeper and the closer I was all I wanted to do is to kiss her badly. Finally after what seems like forever our lips met and it was perfect and I nearly forgot about my name and where we are, only I could think was Rosalie kissing me. When we broke apart both us were breathless even though it isn't necessary.

"Let's go Rose. Surely they are getting worried now." I said while she grabs my hand and we dash trough the house.

Carlisle's P.O.V.

When Emmett and Rosalie reached home they were grinning from ear to ear and it surprise me to see them like that also my family; well except for Alice who were smiling and Edward didn't look so surprise maybe because he read their minds.

"Where have you two been? Esme ask.

"Oh in the forest I was following her" Emmett answered.

"Ok enough for that I need to tell you something" I said to them and they look at me.

"What's that Carlisle?"Esme said while looking at me lovingly.  
"I've Called Eleazar" I stated.

"And what did you too talk about? Esme ask.

"Who's Eleazar" Rosalie butted in.

"He's a very good friend of ours in fact there coven is well known as our extended family" Alice answered Rosalie's question in her usual optimistic voice.

Esme look back at me waiting for some answer.

"We discussed about Rosalie's transformation and we both came up with some theories."I said.

"Part Human? I don't think that's possible unless her parents consist of vampire and human" Edward said suddenly earning some questioning look.

"What are you talking about? Emmett asks.

"What Edward had red in my mind is Eleazar's theory. That she's particularly sharing the venom with something inside of her while the transformation is taking place and because of that she is part human that why she still has heartbeat that beats really fast and her eyes are different while I had come up with the theory that she has a gift that can easily interact with human but I'm not quite sure of that "I explained.

Esme's P.O.V.

Growing inside of her whom she's sharing the venom with? How could that possibly…. Wait… I was about to say something when suddenly Rosalie dash into the bathroom in vampire speed and we heard that she throw up.

"Oh my gosh I didn't see that one coming" Alice said covering her mouth with her palms. Emmett suddenly went to Rosalie's side in a flash while holding her hair up.

"Alice dear can you help Rosalie to change?" I asked Alice. She smiled and nodded and ran in vampire speed towards Emmett and Rosalie.

I looked at Carlisle who had a questioning look."She can't vomit?" Jasper asked then we realize that vampires are unable to vomit; that's when I'm already sure of my thoughts.

"She's pregnant?" Edward asked unbelievingly. Carlisle look at me since they know it wasn't Jasper who thought of Edward asked.

"Well I was once a mother and I know what she's going through" I stated and paused;

"Carlisle, earlier she said that she is disgusted with the scent of human blood so we went shopping and while we went shopping she said she wanted to eat and we thought she wanted human but instead she wanted food especially fruits even though we warned her about the awful taste but she still eat it and we were definitely surprised." I said to him.

"Eleazar's right. His theories were correct." he said while the others nodded it seems that he's already sure of it as much as I do.

Then Alice came back holding some peanut butter and pickles; must be seen the future while Rosalie seems so happy holding Emmett's hand.

"I want pickles" Rosalie demanded and because of that Emmett laugh mirror by Jasper and Edward making Rosalie glare at them and they both shut up. Silly boys. I'm going to be a grandma soon. I smile at the though.

A/N: Don't hesitate in asking question guys I would love to answer them ;)


	8. Fat as a whale

Author's Note: Hey guys sorry for the late update because I'm really busy this fast few days

Lis3011- it's in the modern era thanks for reading ;)

Jojo657-It's Royce baby but Emmett will definitely stand as Bella's father.

Chapter 8: Fat as a whale

Rosalie's P.O.V.

I can't still believe it. I'm pregnant which only means that someone is growing inside of me; my precious little baby, oh I can't wait. It was now September and I'm pretty sure I'm fat as a whale but Emmett kept on insisting that I'm not which is hard for me to believe because every time I bring this subject he would just grin at me widely and shook his head, also Carlisle said that I look like 8 and half months pregnant even it's only been 3 weeks which means that the baby is growing fast and still I don't know when is my labor and Alice said that she can't see my future I bet it is because of my baby. A few weeks ago Carlisle bought an ultra sound to see if the baby is healthy; I was so excited to know its gender but Carlisle won't tell me he said it would be a surprise and I was so frustrated but then again I promise to myself that I would love this baby in every way I can and if someone will try to hurt my baby I will make sure that I'm going to kick their ass but anyway I could tell everyday seems to be a baby shower because Alice and Esme would shop ceaselessly for my baby and they were excited and happy too as well as me but I consider that Edward is the most excited because a few days ago when I was watching a movie with Emmett and Edward that was so called a Romantic Comedy movie when suddenly I felt the baby kick and I was so happy as well as Emmett and Edward but I could tell Edward was the happiest because I saw it in his eye and he also said that he is going to be best brother that my baby ever had and promise to protect her and I was grateful for that he also compose a lullaby for it and the baby won't move around a lot when he play.

I was sitting on the couch eating more pickles and drinking blood that I usually crave and let me tell you what, I can sleep whenever I want to but usually I sleep every night even though it isn't really necessary but Carlisle said it would make the baby healthy.

"Hey Rosie I want to bring you to a place that you would surely love" Emmett said to me smiling.

"Where would that be?" I ask while smiling back "Rose I can't tell you it's a surprise" he stated'

"But I want to know" I said while pouting

"No Rosie, don't make this hard for me I won't tell you." he said.

"Fine" I sigh in defeat.

Emmett swept me up off my feet and carried me bridal style after that he dashed through the forest making me scream and giggle.

After what seems like forever of running he slow his pace and set me on my own feet.

"Close your eyes" he said. Then I close my eyes and I could feel the cool breezes of wind that makes me feel fresh. Emmett was gently guiding me to walk to what he said is his surprise and I was really eager to know. After that he let me open my eyes and I gasp at what I saw it was so beautiful I walk on closer, day-dreaming about how this place looks like in my fairytale dreams once I was a child. There was a small gap leading into the forest where there was a falls. The falls curled in all directions and the calm, smooth surface looked trusting, and inviting. I stepped into the forest. The sun was almost down; the sky had beautiful light purple color with pink clouds. As I stepped into the forest it grew incredibly dark except for some patches of light here and there but because of my vampire senses I can still see it clearly. As I followed the little river that is flowing dramatically I hear little noises, guessing it was from animals.

"Do you like it Rosie?"Emmett asked smiling.

"Wow…I love it thanks Emmett" I said beaming.

"I want to tell you something "He said I just nod to him for him to continue.

"Being with you I felt so complete and nothing matters when I'm with you I can be myself and I want to be the daddy of your unborn child .I loves you Rosalie" Emmett said rubbing his hand on my bump. His voice was full of emotion and I was shock it was the first time he said to me those three words that I wanted to hear so badly.

"I love you to Emmett and Thank you that means so much to me being the daddy of my child I am so happy right now thank you" and with that I leaned closer to him and kissed him pouring all emotion that I felt right now I run my hand through his soft hair while his hand was on my back and after that we broke apart seemingly breathless

After that we just laid on the blanket that Emmett brought enjoying each other's present. I curled to his side resting my head on his muscular chest while he was rubbing my back and sometimes planting a kiss on my hair I was just so happy and content right now ,when suddenly Emmett phone beep.

"Hello" he said.

"Bring Rosalie now!" I hear through the phone and recognize that it was Alice.

"Why?"Emmett asked annoyed.

"Just bring her now" Alice said and then suddenly I felt a sharp abdominal pain making me moaned.

"Rosalie are you okay?"Emmett asked his face look terrified and if I didn't felt this kind of pain I would be really laughing at him now.

"Emmett I think I'm having my baby" I said to him still moaning in pain.

After that he carried me bridal style and run through the forest as fast as he can.


	9. My little angel

DISCLAIMER: Too bad I don't own twilight….

Authors note: Guys this is Chapter 9 and oh thanks for the reviews and reading it I gladly appreciate it.

Chapter 9: My little angel

Rosalie's P.O.V.

Nothing really matters to me right now. Nothing can compare of how I feel even Jasper who can sense my emotion cannot put it into words and all I could think of is I was holding my precious little angel safe and sound in my arms. I started bawling as I looked at her, tears of complete joy, excitement, love...it was incredible. She just looked directly into my eyes crying like a normal baby would be and we just stared at each other for what seems like forever. It's an unbelievable feeling - I cried so hard for the first few minutes and I feel great.

Her hair was a dark brown, mahogany and her eyes were chocolate brown and she was just so perfect.

"Rosie she is so beautiful. Hello little one, you're so cute" Emmett said. She sat next to me and reached toward the baby "Hey beautiful "and in response she wrapped her cute tiny finger around Emmett's index finger gripping it tightly.

"Where are the others? I asked confused

"We'll they gave us as much privacy we want" he replied

"Oh" I said feeling grateful for giving us some privacy and so that the baby won't be too overwhelm.

"So Rose what are you going to call her?" Emmet asked sounding too excited.

I was thinking of a name that would match my perfect angel and I come up with Isabella because I thought It suited her and Marie for her middle name while I thought of Emmett's last name when he was still a human and I know he is going to be happy about it after all he wants to be the father of my child.

"Isabella Marie Hale McCarty but I want to call her Bella because Isabella is too formal" I said to him smiling while he was utterly shock because probably of the last name I gave to my little angel

"What? Aren't you happy?" I asked.

"No, I'm happy... Wow... I was shock you're giving him my last name and her name suited her well." he said grinning from ear to ear and then he kissed my cheek and Bella's forehead while I just smile at him.

Bella stop crying and gave a little yawn and close her eyes I couldn't help but watch him in awe she was just so cute.

After that Emmett went downstairs to tell the rest of the family that they could see and meet Bella.

Alice came here first with Jasper on her side she was just so exited and grinning from ear to ear while Jasper was smiling and also concentrating hard to calm Alice.

"Rosalie her name is so wonderful, Bella it suited her well…. ooh I'm going to be an aunt oh and her clothes isn't enough we're going to go shopping" Alice said jumping up and down.

"Alice" I hissed too low so that my baby won't hear it "You're going to startle my baby" I said.

"Oops… Sorry" She replied.

"It's okay" I said smiling and she smiled back at me.

We chatted for a little while and after that they went outside just then Esme and Carlisle walk in.

Esme was smiling also Carlisle and I could tell that they are eager to meet my baby or should I say their grandchild.

"Meet your grandchild, Bella" I said and even though I don't have Jasper's power I can sense that they we're to please to be my baby's grandparents especially Esme.

"Hi baby Bella. Rosalie she is so adorable" Esme said. I handed her my baby and she take it with so much care.

"Thanks Esme" I said to her.

"No Rosalie thank you" Esme said to me in his usual gently voice while holding the baby.

After what seems like hour of comfortable silence even though it's only been mere minutes Carlisle speak up.

"Well so far the only vampire qualities I notice is her skin is quite hard than a usual human and her temperature is slightly lower." he said.

I just nod at him and smiled, grateful for all the things that he had done for me because of him I won't be here and as well as my baby and also I won't meet the love of my life, Emmett and I felt guilty for what I have done I wish he would forgive me.

"Carlisle I'm sorry for what I done to you and I hope you'll forgive me and also I'm grateful for all you had done thank you" I said to him.

"I forgive you Rose" he said and I hug him like a daughter would be to his father. At first he was shock but then he hugs me back.

Edward P.O.V.

I never felt lonely in my existence and I never had longing finding my mate. I was happy and content with my family that would always support me. Only me and Emmett had been the one who didn't truly found our mate and we always play video games or we are even fooling around but now when he found his mate I'm happy for him and I could tell that they are perfectly match for each other. When Rose became pregnant I was so happy and I become more and more exited each day meeting the baby also I found out the baby's gender when Carlisle bought an ultrasound and use it to find out if the baby is healthy plus he even find out the its gender. When I felt the baby kick I became more protective over Rosalie and I even told her that I would protect her to whomever tries to hurt her and I swear that I would become the best brother that she ever had and because I was the music genius in my family I had compose a lullaby for it that would settle her from fluttering.

Shortly after Carlisle and Esme walk out of the room I came in with Emmett following me. Rosalie was holding the little baby wrapped in a blanket which is color pink and she introduced me to Isabella Marie but she wanted it to be called Bella which I think it suited her. I watch the baby in awe I couldn't even stop staring at her. She was so beautiful. Her beautiful brown eyes which open when I first came in and she has beautiful mahogany brown hair. All I wanted to do now is to hold her with so much care and stare into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Can I hold her?"I asked Rosalie

"Sure" Rosalie said while I smile gratefully and she passed me the baby gently which I took it.

As soon as she was in my arm and she settled in making herself more comfortable I felt this spark that run up my arms making my dead heart beats again.

"Hello Bella" I said while she giggles and I couldn't help but smile.

I didn't hear anyone's thought though because it is totally consume all by Bella her eyes her smile her short giggles.

Emmett P.O.V.

I watch as Edward cradle Bella in her arm. Bella would just giggle when Edward would make silly faces and I can't help but terrified and worried because I could tell that they would have a very special bond.

I wrap my arms around Rose she seems so happy and also tired and I'm, actually sure she needs to rest.

"Rosalie you need to…." I said but she was asleep before I could finish my sentence.

I tucked her to sleep and kissed her forehead and went to Edward who still has my daughter in his arms but now she is asleep, he handed it to me gently so that it won't startle the baby and he smiles at me.

A/N: I Hope you like it and sorry I skip the birth part because I don't have any clue how to write it.

Review guys!


	10. Distractions and planning

Disclaimer_: I don't own twilight_

Authors note: I haven't update for a while guys and I'm so sorry for that and thanks for the review guys lis3011, tiffyboocullenjonas, Jojo657, karla akpinar psychovampirefreak, power214063, victoria cullen30, kay11kay1, Guest, Evh3110, emeralgreenlove, loopyhutton

Chapter 10: Distractions and planning

Rosalie's P.O.V.

It's been three days now since I delivered Bella but he looks like 1 week old and since then everyone in the house became much happier. Everyone cherished every moment they share with Bella especially Edward, every time Bella would get upset no one can calm her down not even me, only Edward and when Edward would hold her or make silly faces Bella would just giggle and honestly I'm really afraid of that matter because I can tell that they really had a special bond more than brother and sister and by the way if he hurts her I'm going to snap his head and burn him into ashes, but I doubt he'll hurt her because I kind of trust Edward around her.

I was currently lying on the sofa flipping some channel through the television with Edward by my side holding a giggling Bella.

"Edward did you see Emmett?" I asked, curiosity wash over me. These fast few weeks Emmett has been so distance and this morning I didn't have any glimpse of him.

"Nope I don't know where he is" he said not even meeting my eyes maybe he's hiding something from

Me. hmmm….

"I don't know what you are talking about" he said but this time he meets my eyes and I can tell he's telling the truth but the other part of me didn't believe him.

"Yeah whatever. Stupid mind reader" I said glaring.

"C'mon Bella come to mommy" I said getting Bella from Edward.

"Rosalie! Alice is looking for you" he said so quickly while I just raise an eyebrow at him.

Edward P.O.V.

I was lying at Rose of where Emmett is Thank 's to God I'm good at it or else Emmett would probably kill me anyway I was holding Bella and she was just so cute I would make silly faces and she would just laugh and it was so nice to hear it because is definitely sounds like church bells.

"C'mon Bella come to Mommy" Rosalie said whole trying to take Bella from me.

"Edward I need Rosalie I'm done preparing" Alice said through her thought.

"Rosalie! Alice is looking for you" I said before he can touch Bella.

Rose runs away in vampire speed going to Alice and I just sigh in relief.

After that Bella started to chew my finger and I know that she is hungry.

"So you're hungry little one" I asked while she makes gurgling sound and after I went to the kitchen

"Esme" I called her.

"What's the matter dear?' she asked smiling.

"I Think someone's hungry" I said and because of that Esme handed me the formula milk which cause Bella tries to grab it and I just smiled and before she could cry I started feeding her

* * *

Earlier that day

Edward P.O.V.

"Edward, Alice, and Jasper" he boomed through the house and because of that Alice, Jasper and me ran to him at vampire speed

"What?"I asked slightly annoyed.

"We need to go hunting" he said

"Wait. What? Emmett we just went hunting yesterday can't you see that you're eyes is still gold" Alice said confused.

"But I'm still hungry please come with me" he pouted like a 5 years old then suddenly I realized he is blocking his mind.

"Emmett, why are you singing some random song in your mind? You're hiding something aren't you?" I asked raising one of my eyebrows at him.

"I'm not hiding something Eddie" He said so quickly causing me to glare at him because of the nickname he used.

"First of all, I know you're hiding something and second my name is not Eddie and don't call me that It's Edward ok" I said sternly.

"Yeah whatever can we just go hunting now" he said looking straight at me and I just shook my head sometime he could be pain in my ass.

We run at vampire speed through the forest and I can all hear the frantic heartbeat of the animal but my great brother dearest here suddenly stop.

"Why did you stop?" Jasper asked Emmett and that's when he unblocked he's mind.

"That's it" I yelled

"It's not just an it Edward" Emmett replied now shooting death glares at me

"Yeah Edward she's asking to marry Rosalie and it's totally a big deal" Alice agreed and then he jump up and down poor Jasper I bet he's having a hard time calming down his wife.

"I'm sorry Em I just annoyed because you keep blocking your mind" I said sincerely.

"Its fine" He said to grin.

"So what now?"Japer asked.

"So here's the plan Edward you'll do the distracting if she asked where Emmett is do not tell her. Jasper and Emmett find the perfect place and decorate it with candle's and roses while I'm going to find the perfect dress and get her prepared for tonight."Alice said.

"Hey slow down there missy I'm the one who's going to propose not you but anyway I like you're plan" he said while ruffling Alice hair causing her to shriek.

"Don't mess my hair I just straighten it this morning" she said while smacking his chest.

"Yeah whatever pixie" Emmett said while me and Jasper just laugh at our brother silliness.

A/n:Thank yo so much guys I hope you didn't get bored and sorry for some mistakes Review


	11. OH my Gosh!

Chapter 11: OH my!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT

Edward's P.O.V.

"Oh my Gosh what dress should I pick! Oh this one, Nah. too green Oh...Oh... this one, Nah. too shinny" Alice's thoughts making me go crazy.

"Alice I'M GOING CRAZY can you keep your thoughts down" I literally yelled.

"Whatever. There are such things called as 'privacy' Edward" She replied sarcastically from upstairs.

"You know I can't control my own gift Alice whenever I want to" I shot back to her that made her shut up. Hah Edward 1 Alice 0.

We just went back from our so called hunting earlier and by the time Alice and I stepped to the door she immediately ran upstairs to prepare the perfect dress for Rosalie while I went straight to Bella who's asleep peacefully in her crib and mere minutes I realize that Rosalie is in the room too.

"Hey where did you go?" She asked.

"Hunting" I replied calmly and before she could ask another question Bella began to cry and Rosalie pick her up gently.

"What's wrong baby?" she cooed but she is still crying and every minute passed it became louder while I became worried so I snatched her from Rosalie gently which I typically earned a glare.

"What are you doing?" She asked sternly.

"Taking Bella from you because she won't stop crying and I'm getting worried" I replied. She just sighs and when Bella settled in my arms the cries turned into whimper and I just smiled at her.

"She doesn't like me" Rosalie said sadness evident in her voice.

I immediately looked at her in shock and while looking at her eyes I could see sadness and pain laced in them.

"It's not like that, I know she loves you maybe she only finds comfort in me but no matter what Rosalie she is your daughter and you are her mother and by the time she grows old only you can understand her and I know you'll going to cherish every moment she had and mostly you'll love her surely more than I can" I said sincerely looking straight at her eyes. Tears streamed down from her eyes and I wipe it using my thumb.

"Thank you" She replied and I just smile at her.

Alice P.O.V.

Hours had been passed and still I'm picking the perfect dress for Rosalie.

Alice Think think! I chanted to my head over and over again. After what seems like forever of finding it, some dress where now scattered in my room but never mind it was all worth it. The dress was color Red and the dress would really cling to her showing some of her curves.

I could perfectly hear Edward and Rosalie talking downstairs I peek into the clock and it was 3'oclock in the afternoon and I need to get her ready now or else she would be late for Emmet's plan.

"Edward I need Rosalie I'm done preparing" I thought as soon as he heard my thought she immediately told Rosalie.

Mere minutes Rosalie came into view and I shove her to my bathroom and I could tell she was very confused.

"What?"She said irritated.

"Just Bath" I ordered and I could tell she was slightly afraid of my voice .Wow I'm great at ordering someone maybe I could be a commander in the Army. Just kidding.

After minutes of waiting Rosalie step out of the bathroom and I quickly grabbed her.

I started applying some make-ups and after that I curl her hair neatly.

"What's this for Ally" she asked after I'm done making her hair and make-up.

"You have a date" I replied and confusion wash over her face.

"Huh?"She said.

"Just trust me and put this one on" I said giving her the dress I picked.

She immediately went to the bathroom and changed.

I waited patiently for Rosalie to come out and mere minutes I could hear Emmet's voice from downstairs and I could tell he seems nervous. I could hear him walk upstairs and passed by my room

"Where is she?" He said too low only I could hear and I pointed to the bathroom.

"Your outfit is in your room" I replied in a low voice he just nod walk through his room while Rosalie went out of the bathroom.

Emmet's P.O.V.

It was now 4 o'clock in the afternoon and we are now heading to the mansion. And as the house came into view I was so nervous and if I was still human my heart would thud so fast. What if she'll say no? What if she isn't ready for marriage? What if she wasn't a big fan of marriage?

"Emmet" Jasper said bring me out of my thoughts and in a matter of seconds I could feel that he was sending calm waves to me.

"Calm down bro I'm sure she'll say yes" Jasper said and I just smiled at him.

"Thanks "I replied.

As I entered the house I saw Edward with Bella stirring in his arms and when I saw her all my worries went away. "Hey Bella did you miss daddy?" I said to her which I earned a gurgling noise. She was just so cute and the first time I saw her I knew from that day onward I'll love her and treat her as my own. I could hear Alice demanding Rosalie to get dress and I couldn't wait to see what she looks like, I know that she'll be beautiful I mean more beautiful, surely as hell never bet against Alice with her magic. I walked upstairs and stopped by in front of Alice's Bedroom.

"Where is she?"I asked too low so only Alice could hear what I was saying and then Alice pointed to the bathroom.

"Your outfit is in your room" She said to me and I just nod and walk out of the door and went to my room to get ready. I saw a long sleeve buttoned-up shirt and slacks placed in my bed and I hurriedly change into them. When I was done changing I went hurriedly downstairs and I waited patiently for my Rosie. For what seems like forever I could hear Alice's door open and I quickly went to her direction and what I saw, I couldn't describe her she was beyond beautiful, perfect but it seems like no word could describe of what I saw and I'm pretty sure I look like an idiot with my mouth hanging down and my eyes were wide.

"Emmett I think you need to close your mouth or else you'll catch flies" she said and I could hear my family suppress a laugh. I immediately close my mouth and glare at them.

"So how come you didn't tell me that we're having a date huh? Thank god Alice is here and helped me get dress in time" she said.

"Well it's a surprise and I needed to do something with Jasper anyway" I replied showing my goofy grin.

"You owe me big time brother dearest" Alice said.

"Yeah whatever little pixie. I'll make it up to you but anyways, thanks as well to you Jazz and Eddie" I replied which I earn a groan from Edward and Jasper at the same time.

"Ready?"I asked Rosalie and she just smiled and nodded. I carried her bridal style after that we dashed through the forest just like old times where I carried her when she was still pregnant I loved that time, it was the day when she told me that she love me too. As we were near the clearing I was so nervous and Jasper wasn't here to help me.

"Emmett you okay?" Rosalie asked.

"Umm... yeah, now I want you to close your eyes and don't peek until I said so. Ok?" I replied.

"Okay" As I set her to her feat I let her open her eyes and she gasped at what she saw.

Rosalie's P.O.V.

It was so beautiful. Hundreds of candles where lighted everywhere and the petals of Roses where scattered. OMG! When did Emmett become so romantic? He led me in the middle of the clearing where the lights were concentrated and where the petals were mainly scattered. A soothing tune was heard which I have no idea where it came from. I mean, this is a clearing for crying out loud.

I was so utterly entranced at the view that beheld my eyes I didn't even get a chance to know where Emmett is.

"Em where are you?" I asked but he didn't reply so I was now wondering where is he

"Right here Rosie." I heard him behind my back

I quickly turned around and saw his tall figure. "May I have this dance?" He asked, as he offered his hands for me to take.

"I would love to" I said with a smile. We swayed with the music just staring at each other with affection of love. We continued dancing until the music changed into a much romantic one.

I felt Emmet became a bit nervous, and then we stopped. He took a step back from me which left me confused. "Emmet?" I asked with a tone of confusion.

He suddenly knelt in front of me and took something from his pocket. I was getting much more confused. What the heck is he doing? But suddenly I realized now what he is doing. OMG….Emmett McCarty Cullen is proposing to me.

"Rosalie let me tell you what! I know I'm not the man who is very romantic but Rosie I promise you that I would love you for every single day of forever. From the first day I met you I know that you are the one and the first time you told me that you love me I was over the moon. Now will you marry me?

Tears where now forming in my eyes I couldn't speak. I know I only met Emmett in a couple of months but deep down I know he is the one and I am so thankful. God what did I do to deserve this Incredible man.

"Say something" Emmett said getting worried bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Yes! Of course I will marry you Em! I love you so much" I squealed while smothering him some kisses all over his face.

"I love you too" he said while showing his goofy grin.

A/N: Thank you so much guys for reading! Sorry for some mistakes :)

R&R


	12. The Big Day

Author's note: Sorry guys I draw Bella's baby time too much because I just wanted to add the wedding part so that they are legally married and I wanted also to add her first word and walk because it's too cute but I promise you I'd skip to her age maybe she looks like 3-4 years older. I hope you don't get too bOREd.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT….

Chapter 12: The Big Day

Rosalie's P.O.V.

As I walked down the aisle on Carlisle's arm, I was so nervous and started thinking about what I was about to do. This was it I'm going to marry the man of my dream, the man who I truly love, Emmett. This was what I've been wishing for. Emmett smiled at me lovingly and when I met his eye's all my worries slip away. I grinned back at him I could tell that this was the best day of my life.

We finally reached the alter I turned to Carlisle who kissed my cheek.

"Congratulation Rosalie" Carlisle said smiling at me. I know Carlisle wasn't my real father but he was the closest thing I had to a father so basically I gave him the honor to walk me in the aisle.

Carlisle patted Emmett's shoulder and congratulated him at the same time and after that he sits beside Esme who is holding a 6 month old Bella but definitely looks like 7 months old.

" Da-da..!Ma-ma…!" Bella happily squealed once her gaze beheld us. She was very verbal for 6 months old but hey you could tell that she is 7 months old because she is much bigger for her own age and typically smart. She was able to say ma-ma, dada and ga-ma and ga-pa for Carlisle and Esme and Ewer for Edward and Ah-ee for Alice that makes us all boom in laughter but Alice being Alice never complain once about it because she said that she love her niece so much that she would let Bella call her no matter what she wants, and well do you know what her first word is let just say it's azzy for Jasper.

**Flashback**

"Guys Bella is going to say something! OMG I can't wait to hear her first word.."Alice beamed and we averted quickly our attention to Alice and Jasper who is currently holding Bella.

"Don't ask what she's going to say because I don't know" Alice continued and all our attention now were automatically directed to Bella who give us a questioning look.

"Come on now sweetie… I know you're going to say something" Alice said smiling while jumping up and down.

A mere second Bella smile happily and clapping her hands as if she understand what just Alice told her.

"Azzy….Azzy…"Bella said happily clapping his hands together and because of that a pang of jealousy shot through me and I could tell others are too specially Edward who look like someone just stab her heart with a knife and well except for Jasper who has goofy smile on her face. I just shrug the feeling and smile sincerely at Jasper but still I wish I could be Bella's first word.

**End Flashback**

Bella can say other word but more like gibberish, but it still fun to carry a conversation with because her facial expression alone was priceless.

Okay now so back to the point. Emmett smiled down and offered me his hand, which I readily took and walked with him up to the priest.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness and bless the joining together of this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony" The priest started and other than that the ceremony came out so quickly and seems like only me and Emmett are only person in the world.

Looking straight in Emmett's golden eyes as we said our vows and exchange rings make me feel like everything was falling into place as if everything was perfect and nothing could absolutely go wrong. The love we had for each other, the love for our child, shined in each of us.

"You may now kiss the bride" The minister finally said and neither of us needed to be told twice. I grabbed Emmett by the back of his neck and kissed him pouring all emotion that I felt right now after that we broke apart seemingly breathless.

Months later…..

Edward's P.O.V.

Months has pass and Bella looks like 9 months old now but still 8 months old. Bella hasn't been down not even once. She was always carried by either one of us. We'll honesty all of us we're eager to hold her.

Even Jasper who I think has a brotherly attachment towards her and rarely leaves her side as well as me.

Typically I was like her shadow following her here and there and find it hard to stay away from her for more than 2 hours but I know it's normal because I could tell the other are like me too finding it hard to leave Bella.

Now in the middle of the day, all of us were gathered in the living room even Carlisle who is mostly at work and I currently holding Bella when suddenly Alice vision shot through my head like a movie.

**-Bella place on the floor then suddenly she is standing up on her own and began to walk-**

"Alice you sure it's safe?"I asked frankly worried.

'**Seriously wow Eddie doesn't know here how being careful or ignoring the fact that Bella can't be carried all the time…oops we'll forgot his a mind reader hmm...never mind'** Alice thought.

"Alice I'm just worried what if she'll get hurt" I said glaring and she glared back.

"Nonsense you can't just carry her Edward all the time what if she's 18 are you still going to carry her" Alice shot back raising an eyebrow well that kept my mouth shut.

"She's right Edward she'll never learn to walk if we keep holding her" Carlisle said and I just sigh.

"Ah-ee" Bella said reaching out for me.

"See she wants to grow up" Alice retorted

"But-"Edward said but Emmett cut him off immediately.

"Edward c'mon Bella wanted to walk Let her do what she want the" Emmett said.

"Fine" I grumble while passing Bella to Alice gently.

She let her down and Rosalie was now holding a video recorder.

"Sweetheart look at here" Rosalie said.

"Mama" Bella said while giggling exited on her own.

She was now standing up and holding to a table for some support when she gained now some balance she stand up straight and release her hand from the table and she clapped making us all laughed.

"Come here sweetie" Rosalie said encouraging her to walk and with that Bella stepped forward but then she tripped but I was faster so I immidiately catch her before she hit the floor.

Bella frowned and tried to stand again but now she stepped forward without tripping and she slowly but surely walked up to Rosalie.

"Good job Sweetheart" Rosalie said while Bella clapped her hands happily.

* * *

A/N: just TELL ME your Ideas guys and review I would gladly appreciate it.


	13. Bella's First B-day

A/n: Hey guyz I'm back tnx for the review and I know it's been a while since I updated but there's been a major disaster in our country Thank you guyz a lot.

Chapter 13: Bella's First B-day

Edward's P.O.V.

"Alice" I yelled for the hundredth times today. She's been so giddy jumping up and down around and it is really annoying but can you blame her? Today is Bella's First birthday. The house had never been so busy like this. After Bella had gone to sleep Alice had taken out the decorations she'd hidden and started working on it. I told everyone that Bella hated having money spent on her too much but even though they still went overboard buying her gifts including me in fact the living room looked like as if Santa Claus landed so many gifts in it. Oh who can blame us? It's Bella's first birthday and it is really a special occasion. I was currently helping Alice here in the living room and she's been kind of bossy. Do this and that, Put this here and there, Change this, and arrange this AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH….. It's so annoying.

"She's going to be up in 5 minutes" Alice suddenly yelled from nowhere which make Emmett rubs his two hands and jump up and around. Poor Jasper.

"OOH OOH. . . Can I wake her up?" Emmett asked.

"No Em we're all going to wake her up" Rosalie said while Emmett pouts childishly. Emmett opened the door as quietly as humanly as possible and Alice was practically bouncing from where she is.

'Oh my Gosh… Oh my gosh I can't wait what'll happen next even though I already know it' Alice said in her thoughts while I just rolled my eye.

We crowded around her bed and Emmett reached Bella to tickle her side so she'll wake up and because of that she giggled and her eyes widened at the sight of all of us in the room.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELLA" We yelled happily while her lips formed a goofy grin.

"Thank you" She replied back hugging all of us in her tiny body though even for a 1 year old she definitely looks like 4 year older.

"Come on Bella get up now because we have to get you ready" Rosalie said in her motherly voice and Alice squealed while lifting Bella off the bed and rushing her to the bathroom.

"Why?" I heard Bella asked.

"Because we prepared lots of surprise" Alice replied and I could tell that she is more excited than Bella. "For me?" Bella asked.

"Yes for you, now let's get you ready sweetie" Rosalie replied while I went to my room and prepared my gift for her. I wish she would love it. Before leaving the room, I changed into a button up shirt and a denim jeans. I left the room and walked downstairs only to find Emmet wearing a dark blue button up shirt and khaki pants, Jasper who was wearing a blue V neck shirt and denim pants, while Carlisle who was wearing gray button up shirt and slacks sitting on the couch.

"What's taking them so long?" Emmet asked impatiently.

"Girls..." Jasper muttered under his breath "We heard that!" Alice yelled through the house from the room where they were getting ready "Almost done." Esme sang. Soon enough, three stunning girls and one beautiful little girl showed up.

Alice was wearing a pink strapless sundress with matching pink high heels. Rosalie wearing a red sundress with white floral design matching it with their so called stilettos. Esme was wearing a strapless dress with ruffle matching with purple stilettos. While my Bella was wearing a blue sundress that reached below her knee with matching blue flats. Simple but adorable.

**Wait…Did I just call her My Bella**

In all of the guy's minds, they were completely admiring their mates of how stunning they were, while Bella and I are smiling at each other. She was stretching her arms towards me, indicating she wanted to be carried by me.

"Come here love" I said, Alice gently handing me the fragile little girl. She smiled at me and buried her face in the crook of my neck.

"Time for the gift" Alice yelled clapping her two hands and I could hear her growl.

"What's the matter Bella?" I asked worriedly.

"Did you spend much money on me?" She asked wow this girl is smart. She thinks like an old woman.

"No honey I didn't spend a dime for your gift well I couldn't tell for the others especially Alice" I said while earning a glare from my dearest sister and Bella just scrunched her nose.

"let this one slip love? Besides, it's your first birthday. You know how much we love you right?"I said as she listened to every word before nodding reluctantly

"Ok" She said

**"I go first!"**

**A/N: Review ;)**


	14. Presents

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

Chapter 14: Presents

Edward's P.O.V.

**"I go first!"** Emmet exclaimed, grabbing his gift and handed it to Bella. She opens it cautiously while staring at it as if it going to bite her. After mere seconds she started squealing and jumping on my grasps

"This. Is. Awesome! I can't wait to try this out!"She yelled whoa Bella was spending way too much time with Alice.

"Thank you daddy" She said getting out of my grasp and running towards Emmett.

"Honey, what did daddy give you?" Rosalie asked

"It's a prank set mommy!" She exclaimed happily. Aww... wait what?!

"A Prank set?!" Rosalie and I said at the same time glaring at the big guy

"Seriously Emmet?! A prank set?!" Rosalie growled.

"Aww c'mon Rosie. It's a level 1 set. No need to be so protective. Besides, you love it sweetly don't you?" He cooed at Bella who nodded violently in happiness. Rose and I just sighed while the others chuckled. My level of protectiveness reached Rosalie's level.

"Now me... me…. Next... I want to give my present next" Alice squealed.

"Calm down Alice darli'n you had the time in the world" Jasper said Alice pouted and hand her big I mean huge gift to Bella.

"What's in here and why is this so big? Bella asked curiously.

"Open it!" Alice squealed. Bella had air pressure on both cheeks as she unwrap her gift.

Bella gasp at what she saw; It was full of clothes I mean many many clothes and if Alice put this on Bella's closet it would be like her small mall. Wow typical Alice.

"Do you like it?" Alice asked

"Yes... Aunt Ally it's nice plus I had now many clothes and you won't bring me shopping anymore" Bella said grinning smugly while all of us chuckled except for Alice who pouted

"That's not an excuse you know. If I feel all of your clothes are overused we'll still go on shopping" Alice answered proudly.

"Okay" she replied.

"Me next" Carlisle said smiling while handing Bella a square wrap present. Bella open it immediately and look confuse.

"What's this?" She asked

"It's a diary dear" Replied Carlisle.

"What's this for?" Bella asked now more confuse.

"We'll honey Diary is like a notebook but it's special Because you're going to write the special events that happen that day and You're to write in there All of your Boyfriend's name." Alice replied smiling while earning a glare from Emmett.

"And... you can keep there all of your secret" Esme added.

"You mean you're not going to read this?" Bella asked.

"Yes" We all said except for Emmett who was eyeing the Diary like his own prey.

"Daddy you didn't say yes. Are you going to read this and if you read this you're going to read my secrets and it's not my secret anymore" Bella said while pouting. Rosalie nudged Emmet on his elbow then glared at him. He huffed giving up.

"Fine. I won't" Emmett said.

"Promise."Bella said.

"Yes promise." He replied back and with that Bella was grinning from ear to ear.

"So Bella do you like my present?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes Pops I love it" Bella said while hugging Carlisle.

"Now, my turn" Esme announced handing Bella her gift smiling gently. Bella open it and her eyes began to get wide.

"Ohh Nana I love it.. I love bunny's Thank you Nana it's so cute" Bella said changing his flats with bunny slippers and going to Esme giving her a big hug.

"So who's next?'Alice asked.

"Me... just wait here" Jasper said while going outside and getting something. After a while he was back holding a bicycle with one hand and because of that Bella's eyes went wide and running towards him giving him a hug.

"Thank you Uncle Azzy would you teach me?" Bella replied while Japer nodded smiling.

"Yes darling" Jasper said while Bella smiled.

"I'm going to give my present next" Rosalie said while giving Bella a tiny wrapped present. Bella open it with ease and smile at what she saw.

"Mommy it's very pretty can you put this on me?" She asked while getting the Sapphire heart necklace from the velvet box and handed it to Rosalie. Bella lift her hair up and Rosalie put the necklace on her neck and clasping it securely.

"Thank you mommy" Bella said while giving Rosalie a hug.

"Now I'm going to give my present next" I said smiling; hoping she would love my gift I handed it to her and she unwrap it with her tiny fingers she gasped at what she saw.

"Wow this is very pretty." I sigh and smiled at her. I gave her a charm bracelet that once owns my mother.

"Bella, that one is really special because my mom used to own that one and every charm that is clasp securely in there is given by my father. He used to tell me that every charm has its own meaning. And my mother said before she dies that give it to a very special girl." I said.

"Am I special?" Bella asked.

"Yes Love." I said while she blushed and hugged me.

"Thank you so much to everyone." Bella said.

"Now it's time for the cake" Alice chirped and Bella suddenly clap her two hands and runs toward where the cake that Alice is lighting.

"Would you sing for me?" She asked.

"Of course, sweetheart." Rosalie replied and with that we sang the traditional Happy B-day song until she blows her candle.

Bella's P.O.V.

My Birthday was so much fun; very fun and I love all of the gifts they gave to me. I was outside playing soccer with Daddy and Uncle Azzy. I love sports and rough housing with Daddy and Uncle Azzy. My favorite pastime is getting dirty and Aunt Ally would act crazy everyday when she saw me playing.

Edward and Mommy were on Carlisle Office discussing something about why Mommy woke 7 days from her transformation and why I was 10X smarter. They say I was smart even for a small years old and Daddy said that I think like a matured person.

Edward's P.O.V.

I left Carlisle's office to go outside and play with Bella. Later tonight we would gather up and discuss everything that concern Rosalie and Bella but right now all I wanted to do was to play with Bella and celebrate her Birthday for the rest of the day.

When I got outside I didn't see Bella anywhere. Emmett and Jasper we're playing arm wrestling but there was no Bella. My teeth clench and I was breathing heavily when I noticed her sent was faint.

"**Where is Bella?"**

A/N: OH no where is Bella" reviw guyz


End file.
